


Tantalus

by bonesmctightass



Series: Tantalize [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bones losing his cool, Bottom Spock, Come Marking, Come Shot, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spock loves being dominated, Spock's perfect ass, Subspace, like six pages of filth, sickbay sex, straight up porn, top Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesmctightass/pseuds/bonesmctightass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock wants to lose control. Leonard is determined to make him.</p><p>UPDATED ON 9/8</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Out of Reach

It shouldn’t be this hard. Leonard McCoy is a man who is perpetually consumed with the flames of passion; the kind of man who feels so strongly, with everything that he is, that he’s quick to let his emotions get the best of him. So why is this so goddamn _hard_? He stands beside the Captain’s chair, scowl firmly fixed to his face, with his hands clasped rigidly behind his back. With each passing moment he frowns impossibly harder. Leonard’s eyes are trained on the pointy eared menace, as they have been for the past five minutes. Or maybe ten. How long has he been standing on the bridge? Damn it. Maybe if he stares hard enough Spock will be able to absorb his feelings through osmosis, because he’s clearly too much of a bitch to lay his cards on the table. He never was good at the talking part. 

Leonard can remember the exact moment he fell so embarrassingly hard for Spock. They were standing on the bridge having a heated argument about something or other and Leonard was _w_ _inning_  and Spock was getting pissed. He remembers the way Spock’s brows knit in frustration, the way his lips curled into a frown, the way his posture hardened. The high and mighty Vulcan lost his cool. Leonard H. McCoy was able to elicit a human reaction out of a _Vulcan_ , and that was enough to make him want to delve deeper. See what else he could dig up from the depths of that reserved and controlled facade, see what else he could make Spock _feel_. 

And so, there he was. Staring at the object of his affection just out of reach, blissfully ignorant, completely unaware. Silently and unknowingly begging to be touched, disheveled, broken down. Good Lord does Leonard want to break him down. Why does that Vulcan have to be so damn perfect? His stupidly flawless hair is practically begging to have fingers run through it. The uniform which perfectly hugs every curve, every muscle is screaming to be ripped off and tossed aside. And if he could just nibble on the tips of those pointed ears, Leonard is pretty sure he could die happy.

Worst of all is that taut, perfect, completely ripe ass that is constantly being thrust into his field of vision every time the First Officer bends over the science console. What a fucking tease. Surely Spock knows exactly what he's doing. His back curves elegantly over the viewfinder, pushes his ass out at the most delicious angle. If he could just get his hands on it; feel the warmth in his palms, dig his fingers into soft pliant flesh, squeeze it until Spock’s defenses come crashing down once and for all and he begs for more, Leonard’s name spilling from those plush lips and dark eyes glazed with lust as he wantonly pushes back into the touch, wanting more and more and–

Sweet mother of God, Spock is staring right at him now.

“Doctor.” He says it levelly, a perfectly manicured brow elegantly arched in that Vulcan way of his. Those piercing eyes are boring into _him_ now and for a second, he actually feels like Spock is reading his thoughts. Leonard swallows hard, mouth suddenly dry. He is becoming acutely aware that his pants are just a _little_ too tight around the front. Sexy Vulcan bastard. He must be doing this on purpose. "Is there something I can help you with?" _Oh_ _yes._ _You can bend yourself over your station, nice and pretty for me. Let me get rid of those pesky trousers, get a good hard look at that ass and then scream my name as I fuck the logic right out of you while everyone watches._

Leonard snorts, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're long overdue for a physical," he lies. Spock probably knows it's a lie, too. It doesn't matter. He'd do just about anything to get Spock alone right now. This is the perfect excuse. No one will suspect a thing. "Come down to sickbay after your shift." He feels proud of the way he makes it sound final as he turns on his heel and saunters to the turbolift.    


	2. Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard takes what he wants. Spock enjoys the payoff.

The hours crawl by slower than a Terran caterpillar. Leonard can feel every minute and swears time stops whenever he spares a glance at the chronometer. As far as interstellar tragedies go, this is a particularly slow day in sickbay. Minor injuries, the common cold, and a peculiar incident with one of Sulu’s plants were the only medical anomalies to occupy Leonard’s time. For a majority of his shift he found himself staring blankly at a data padd to at least make himself appear to be busy.

His incessant grumbling and groaning had earned him a one way ticket to the mess, courtesy of Chapel. After consuming two cups of coffee and starting arguments with three crewmen, he had run out of fun things to do and stalked back to his office. Leonard is getting restless. All he can think about is pressing Spock up against a biobed, back into a wall, bending him over his own desk and sinking his cock into the welcoming heat of that infuriatingly perfect ass. He snorts, lowers a hand to palm his erection just to take the edge off. This will all be worth it. He can wait.

And all of his waiting is about to pay off.

Spock steps into sickbay not five minutes after the closing of beta shift and Leonard is ready for him. “I’ve been going over your files. Seems your biology is just fine. Vitals are normal. However, you’re past due for a physical examination.” Leonard almost wants to laugh at the implications of his own words. The anticipation is making him squirm, feels like an itch he can’t scratch. But he’s about to.

“What would you have me do?” Spock cocks his head to the side, raising a brow in question. _I am so glad you asked._ Leonard steps aside and ushers the Vulcan into his office. The second the door closes he inputs a locking sequence and backs Spock up into it. “Leonard, what are you doing?” The way he says it comes out as more of a demand than a question. He looks so deliciously bewildered.

Leonard braces his arms on either side of the man before him, leans dangerously close to a pointed ear. So close his warm breath pours over it with each steady exhale. The sound of Spock’s breath catching in his throat goes straight to Leonard’s cock. “I do love the way you say my name,” he purrs. “I plan to make you scream it.” He leans forward, licks long and hot up the shell of Spock’s ear. Nice and slow so he can really feel it, all the way to the tip. “And you’re gonna do exactly as you’re told like a good patient, aren’t you.” It isn’t a question. No, it’s a command. Leonard feels Spock still for a moment before nodding.

“Good boy. I want you to get out of your clothes so I can get a real good look at you.” He steps aside, confident that his captive won’t try to escape. Spock pushes away from the door and turns to face the doctor. His face is flushed all the way to the tips of his ears. Leonard thinks green might be his new favorite color. “Well go on, get on with it. Doctor’s orders.”

Apparently Spock has gotten his wits about him in those few seconds of no contact. He stands tall, crosses his arms over his chest in a show of defiance.

“ _Make me._ ”

It takes a moment for the words to register. At first, Leonard can’t find the strength to move. Did he hear that right? Holy _shit_. Just when he thinks the Vulcan can’t get any hotter. All of the blood in his body is rapidly rushing south at the issued challenge. A lecherous grin spreads over his face.

_Challenge accepted._

Leonard lashes out to grab a fistful of Spock’s uniform and jerks him forward. “Is that what you want? You want me to be rough with you?” Long cool fingers rise to grip Leonard’s wrists and squeeze in retaliation but he makes no attempts to escape. “I’ll give you _exactly_ what you want.” Leonard shoves him back into the wall hard enough to make Spock’s head collide with it. Spock lets out a pained grunt at the sudden contact but Leonard ignores it. He is much too busy sinking his teeth into the delicious expanse of tantalizing flesh at his neck.

A ragged breath falls from suddenly dry lips and Spock thumps his head back into the wall again. Leonard presses harder, feels the unfamiliar tang of Vulcan blood dance on his tongue and he’s instantly addicted. Oh _god_ what a lovely flavor. His tongue darts out to lave attention to the wound and soothe the ache, lap up every bit of Spock’s essence that he can. He leans back to admire his handiwork. The deep green mark mars Spock’s porcelain flesh beautifully. Leonard wants to rough him up even more, make a mess of him, show him who’s boss. He wants to let everyone know just who Spock belongs to.

Leonard raises a hand and twists his fingers in silky black strands, winds them around and uses the purchase to keep his head still. “I’m gonna make you mine.” He growls the words into Spock’s ear, low and threatening, before pulling away from the wall and raking his hungry eyes over his Vulcan. He is met with a breathtaking sight.

The flush on Spock’s face has traveled further down his neck, a brilliant shade of green. Once neat and tidy hair is mussed from the force of Leonard’s fingers running through it. He’s resting heavily against the wall, arms lifeless at his sides. His mouth is slack and panting in an attempt to catch his breath after the onslaught of intense pleasure. It’s almost enough to make Leonard come in his pants. Seeing the proud Vulcan so debauched and overcome with lust makes the fire in his belly burn even hotter.

No more than a few seconds pass before the urge to drag his hands over Spock’s body overcomes him. Leonard shoves the Vulcan sideways and he topples to the floor, caught completely off-guard by the tactile move. As soon as his back hits the tile Leonard is on him, tugging at the fabric of his uniform tunic and tight black undershirt. He wrestles it off a less than cooperative Spock, which is just how Leonard likes him. He grabs the discarded shirt and uses it to tie the Vulcan’s wrists to the nearest leg of his desk. Of course, it wasn’t much in the way of bondage. Spock could easily tear the fabric and get away if he really wanted to. Somehow Leonard got the distinct impression that he wouldn’t dare.

“Don’t see why you’re fighting me, Spock. You brought this on yourself. Don’t think I don’t notice the way you drape yourself over your station whenever I come to the bridge. Practically begging to be fucked. Truth is you’re gagging for it, aren’t you?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” The mischievous glint in Spock’s eyes and lust blown pupils completely overrides the animosity in his tone. _A for effort._

Leonard settles his full weight on Spock’s chest and takes a moment to unfasten his trousers. He shimmies the fabric off his hips and breathes a sigh of relief when his painfully hard cock hits the open air of his office. Skilled fingers return to their spot in Spock’s hair and yank, forcing his head up. “You see what you do to me? You gave me a good view of your ass up there. All I could think about all day. You get me _so hard_ I can barely take it.”

Spock resists the urge to wince as Leonard’s fingers tighten in his hair. He stares hard at the appendage mere centimeters from his face and swallows thickly. His tongue darts out to wet his suddenly dry lips. “Perhaps I should… take responsibility.” Leonard groans. Spock begins to lean forward, fully intent on capturing the leaking head into his mouth until his captor scoots further down his chest. He drops his head back to the floor, stares imploringly up at Leonard.     

“Oh, no. Not so fast. It’s high time I gave you a taste of your own medicine. You want my cock? You’re going to have to earn it.” Leonard releases his grip, drops his hand to tease the pointed tip of an ear. “But first I’m going to make you suffer for all of that teasing you forced me to endure.” His voice is husky and intimidating. Spock has never been so turned on in his life.

Leonard curls his fingers around his shaft in a loose grip and drags his hand from root to tip. Spock is watching every move, refusing to blink. A few more strokes and Spock is losing his patience. He bucks hard in an attempt to force Leonard closer. At the last second, Leonard braces himself against the desk and doesn’t budge. Spock groans in frustration.   

“You want it that bad?” Leonard laughs, tightens his grip and jerks himself faster. He knows he won’t last long. He wants to make sure he’ll be able to take his sweet time when the game really gets going. “Tell me.”

Dark eyes narrow dangerously, thin lips pull back to bare pointed teeth. Spock looks absolutely feral and Leonard is loving every second of it. The Vulcan is squirming, panting, _wanting_ , looking so utterly _human._ He is absolutely stunning. The hand curled around the edge of the desk drops to twist its fingers in Spock’s hair. “Tell me what I want to hear.”

A moment that feels like an eternity passes, electricity crackles in the air around them as both men stare at each other. Neither is willing to back down, but someone has to.

Spock’s eyes drop to the tantalizing flesh poised mere centimeters away from his plush lips. Leonard catches the fleeting gaze before those eyes flit up to settle on him again.

“ _Yes._ ” He hisses in reply. Spock has never wanted anything more.

“That’s good. You’re so good, darlin’. Wasn’t so hard, was it? Such a good boy.” Leonard has to focus to get the words on. He is so turned on he swears he’ll burst into flames if he doesn’t get off _right now._ “Here’s your reward.” He jerks himself hard and fast until the heat pooling in his belly becomes an all-consuming inferno. The orgasm hits him hard. It takes every ounce of control he has to hold still. He spills his essence over Spock’s parted lips, across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, into his sweat slicked bangs. Spock has just barely managed to squeeze his eyes shut before a thick strand of come catches in his lashes. Leonard cants his hips forward, rubs the head of his cock over Spock’s chin to make sure he’s got everything he has to offer.

Spock is breathing hard, face flushed a deep jade. When he’s sure Leonard is finished he opens his eyes and peers up at the man who had laid claim to him. For a moment Leonard is at a loss for words. The sight is unequivocally exquisite.

Leonard reaches above Spock’s head and unties his wrists. The Vulcan continues to lie limply against the floor, gazing up at the man who has completely owned him with half lidded eyes. Leonard rears up on his knees and pulls Spock with him by his hair. “You’re mine. And I’m never letting you go. You got that?”

Spock nods, ready to accept whatever Leonard has to dish out.

“Now I’m just getting started. Get up and bend over the desk. I want to show your ass just how much I appreciate it.” The words leave his lips in a sultry purr. He moves to the side and Spock rises shakily to his feet. Looking back at Leonard, he slowly drapes himself across the furniture and stares expectantly. He’s begging with his eyes.

In three seconds flat Leonard is on his knees and has Spock’s trousers yanked down to his ankles. He slides his hands over the smooth mounds of flesh, teasing them with the tips of his fingers until goosebumps rise on the skin in protest. Then he _squeezes_ , revels in the sharp gasp that rewards him. He can’t resist dragging his teeth over a cheek. Spock makes the most delicious keening sound in response. Leonard sets his hands on either side of this spectacular work of art and pulls it apart. What he wants is right at the center.

“ _Leonard_.” Spock gasps, fairly certain he knows what’s coming.

A loud moan erupts from the normally collected Vulcan as Leonard licks his way along the crevice. “You moan so pretty,” he coos affectionately. Leonard flattens his tongue against the twitching pucker of flesh, laves attention to it to coax the outer muscles to relax. Spock is gripping the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles are going white. His painfully hard erection is rubbing the underside of the table. The head is drooling clear fluid onto the floor beneath him. Never in his life has he wanted to be touched so _badly._

“Spread yourself open for me.” Spock’s hands move quickly in his eagerness to obey. He spreads himself wide for Leonard’s scrutiny, silently begs for more of that probing tongue. “That’s it. Good boy. So gorgeous. You have the prettiest ass in the galaxy.” The praise has Spock preening with delight.

Leonard works his thumbs into the impossibly tiny hole, surprised to find slick fluids welling up inside. “What’s that?” He asks as he pries it open.

“Vulcans are… self-lubricating. It is an… e-evolutionary trait, necessary for _pon farr_.” Spock explains raggedly, trying and failing to keep his voice steady.

 _Self-lubricating_. If that wasn’t the sexiest thing Leonard had ever heard. He has an overwhelming urge to taste the foreign secretions. He presses his face forward and forces his tongue into the open hole. Spock is writhing in pleasure, pushing back against Leonard’s mouth in an attempt to coax him further inside. He is coming apart at the seams, spiraling downward into the welcoming warmth of all-consuming ecstasy. He feels the table dent beneath his fingertips.

The velvety walls around Leonard’s tongue are sucking him in with abandon. While he fucks his tongue into the willing opening, his hands are running over the backs of Spock’s legs, stroking the sensitive skin of his heavy balls, teasing at his perineum.

It isn’t long before his fingers join his tongue, scissoring their way into the tight passage. Leonard pulls back in favor of dragging his teeth over Spock’s spine while his fingers worked the inner muscles open.

The onslaught of pleasure was more than Spock can take.

“Please. Leonard, _please_ ,” he _begs_ , and boy is it pretty, trying to pull away from the overstimulating touch. “Please. I will not last much longer.”

Leonard stops his ministrations, stands to his full length and drapes himself over Spock’s shuddering back. “I’m sorry, darlin’. Is that too much for you? Why don’t you go ahead and tell me what you want.”

Spock goes noticeably rigid, as if it is taking every ounce of energy he has to choose his words. He knows what Leonard wants him to say. His face burns with shame, finds he can’t make himself say what Leonard wants to hear. He reaches back and curls his fingers around the hard cock pressing into his hip.

“I want _this_ ,” he breathes, almost too quiet for Leonard to hear.

Leonard smiles and nuzzles his nose into the crook of Spock’s neck. “Where do you want it?” Spock groans in frustration. He knits his brows together and squeezes his eyes shut, trying hard to maintain a shred of control.

“Inside. Please.”

Deciding that that was enough, Leonard positions the head of his cock at the eager hole twitching against his heated flesh. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” He pushes forward, sinking inch after agonizing inch into Spock’s welcoming heat until he is fully seated. Spock is moaning like a slut, clawing at the desk and pushing his hips back into Leonard trying to get even more.

“Shit. You feel so good. So _tight_. I’ve wanted this for so long, darlin’. I think your ass was made for my cock.” Leonard smirks as Spock nods mindlessly in agreement, utterly broken. He only allows a few seconds for adjustment before he's moving his hips. Spock doesn’t complain.

Leonard set a brutal pace, fast and hard. The sounds of Spock’s moaning and the slap of flesh against flesh fills the small space, bounces off the walls and deafens their ears. Spock begins to push back, meeting Leonard thrust for thrust. He is so close to release. Leonard angles his hips, uses his knowledge of Vulcan anatomy to find his prostate with every plunge. Spock is sure he is going to break the table.

“You sound so good, love those sexy noises you make. You’re loving this aren’t you?” Spock groans, pushes back into Leonard hard in answer. “Yeah, do you love it. You’re my little slut. You love it when I use you, break you down and make you feel all those illogical human emotions.” Leonard shoves harder, pressing Spock’s hips painfully into the edge of the desk. Spock loves every second of it. The abuse is addicting. He wants to feel more, wants Leonard to use him like a cheap whore, wants to feel utterly owned. Leonard is more than happy to oblige.

Spock is the first to reach his limit. He comes hard, painting the underside of the furniture with his seed. He screams Leonard’s name as he releases, says it over and over like a mantra, like he is the deity Spock prays to at night. Leonard helps him ride out wave after wave, pushes him further over the brink until he’s floating in an endless abyss of mind numbing ecstasy. The warm slick muscles constricting around Leonard’s cock pulls the orgasm right out of him. He empties everything he has into Spock’s willing body.

Once he feels his muscles start working again, Leonard wraps his arms around Spock’s waist and lowers them down to the floor. He settles comfortably against the wall and pulls the boneless Vulcan into his lap. Spock drops his head back onto Leonard’s shoulder, panting hard.

“You’re amazing. So incredible. I’m never letting you go.” Leonard coos affectionately into Spock’s ear, sifting his hand through silken bangs soothingly. Spock makes a noise akin to a purr and nuzzles into the hand. “I’m going to take such good care of you, darlin’. I’ll give you the world.”

After several moments of gentle caresses and sweet nothings, Leonard settles Spock onto his side and sets about cleaning up his well-loved Vulcan. A warm washcloth takes care of the mess on his face and between his thighs. He takes care to redress his dazed lover, who doesn’t offer much in the way of help. Leonard finds that he likes when Spock is fully dependent on him.

Once again, both men are composed and standing face to face. Spock is gazing at him with a stone-faced expression, but his eyes hold boundless affection. Leonard leans forward and presses a tender kiss to Spock’s lips.

“You pass.” Leonard is wearing an unusual smile.

“I beg your pardon?” Spock asks, brow arched in confusion.

“Your physical. You pass.”

Spock actually smiles. A real, honest to god smile that matches the unbridled amusement dancing in his eyes. _Holy shit._ Leonard splutters, fumbling for words. For once in his life, he is speechless.

"I must admit, you have passed your test as well." 

"You were testing me?" Leonard asked, dumbfounded.

"I was wondering when you were going to, as you say, 'make a move'. I should congratulate you on your astounding ability to satisfy me so thoroughly." The playful glint in Spock's eyes seemed to light up his whole face. 

As they take their leave of sickbay walking side by side, Leonard is feeling a sense of pride and accomplishment. 

Although Spock will never admit it, he is too.


End file.
